needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
M A S H E E N
M A S H E E N (or MASHEEN) labeled The Grim Reaper is unlockable a Class A car introduced in Need For Madness? TooOo!?. This car is the rival of all cars in the second part of the game, however the biggest rival is for EL KING and DR Monstaa. Overview M A S H E E N is one of the sixteen game cars in the Need For Madness Series and is one of the nine cars that can be unlocked in Need For Madness? TooOo!?, placed between Radical One and Mighty Eight in the Select Car screen; it is unlocked upon completing Suddenly the King Becomes Santa's Little Helper for the first time. M A S H E E N is designed to waste, and it shows. Among all game cars, M A S H E E N has the highest Strength rating, allowing it to waste most other cars, even DR Monstaa on occasion, in fewer than three direct hits. Its Endurance rating is the highest possible. This, coupled with a large collision radius value, makes M A S H E E N very resistant to impact damage from collisions with obstacles and walls. Furthermore, it is virtually indestructible while stationary and takes no damage from most other cars ramming it. A much better Power Save rating than most other cars means that M A S H E E N is often the most likely candidate to survive extended skirmishes and can move around for prolonged periods without having to perform a stunt to recharge its Power bar. M A S H E E N is also extremely bulky; only Radical One at full Power can lift it off the ground. The incredible wasting power that M A S H E E N possesses comes at a price. It has the worst Top Speed, Acceleration and Stunts rating among all game cars. This makes racing with it a futile effort in many scenarios. These drawbacks also have other negative effects. An extremely low Speed rating means that M A S H E E N cannot chase after other cars if they are able to evade it, and it recovers slowly from bad landings due to its poor Acceleration. Because of its extremely poor Stunts rating, M A S H E E N is incapable of reaching the fixing hoops on several stages and cannot perform any stunts beyond rollspins unless it drives off higher ramps. Due to its bulk, M A S H E E N has an incredibly slow turn speed. Most other cars can drive circles around it. Much of M A S H E E N's offensive power can only be used through its front plow; if an opponent using a faster car is able to survive or avoid a head-on collision, then engages M A S H E E N while circling it, M A S H E E N becomes a much lesser threat and is vulnerable to attacks from the sides and behind. In the event the opponent gains the upper hand in such a scenario, M A S H E E N cannot outrun them due to its low Speed. M A S H E E N's maximum Strength and Endurance ratings are no safeguard against damage sustained from hitting other cars while it is moving; more often than not, while moving, M A S H E E N sustains serious damage colliding with cars that are travelling at high speed. M A S H E E N is also much larger and more recognisable than any other game car and can be easily spotted from a safe distance. This reduces the number of camping locations it can use on any stage. Unlike EL KING or DR Monstaa, which are fast enough to pursue evading cars and evade pursuing cars, M A S H E E N is far too slow to do likewise. Any missed wasting opportunity is a lost one, and engaging other cars while damaged can be a fatal mistake. Hence, in order to fully utilise M A S H E E N's wasting capabilities, the player needs to know the layout of each track in order to find ideal wasting spots (such as checkpoints located at tight corners or at landing locations after a ramp section). Of equal importance is the player's ability to reach any crucial wasting spots before their target does, as well as to utilise M A S H E E N's high Endurance rating to fend off attacks while locating an accessible fixing hoop, if any. If used correctly, M A S H E E N is an absolute terror on any stage and will give even the most experienced players something to worry about. MASHEEN is the tertiary antagonist and the waster of the game. He only appears in NFM 2 except NFM 1. AI M A S H E E N's AI is similar to EL KING's, preferring to waste the player if they have completed a lap of any stage or after a period of time. However, it has been modified to take M A S H E E N's poor mobility into account. M A S H E E N's AI also behaves differently if it is present in Paninaro, Caninaro, Let's Fly!, Rolling with the Big Boys, Suddenly the King Becomes Santa's Little Helper and Four Dimensional Vertigo. Standard AI behaviour dictates that M A S H E E N will head directly for the nearest fixing hoop if it is severely damaged. Non-specific Stage M A S H E E N starts out by racing. Due to its poor speed, however, it often switches to wasting once the player reaches the second checkpoint on Lap 2. When it switches from racing to wasting, it will drive in the wrong direction and pursue the player if they get too close to it. Paninaro, Caninaro, Let's Fly! Similar to EL KING's AI on this stage, M A S H E E N will attempt to waste the player right from the start of the race *This only applies to NFM Multiplayer*. Rolling with the Big Boys Because M A S H E E N is the boss car of this stage, it always starts this stage at the front of the pack. When the race begins, M A S H E E N will do a U-turn and attempt to waste any of the other cars before they get clear. M A S H E E N spends the entire duration of the race driving in the opposite direction and will pursue the player from a further range than any other stage. Suddenly the King Becomes Santa's Little Helper Because M A S H E E N is the boss car of this stage, it always starts this stage at the front of the pack. On this stage, M A S H E E N resorts to camping and will attempt to waste the player at any of the following locations: # Checkpoint 1 # Checkpoint 3 # Checkpoint 4 # the Rail Doorway tunnel straight between Checkpoints 5 and 6 M A S H E E N will also attempt to waste the player if they are within collision range while it is camping at any of the above locations, as well as when it is moving between camping locations. Four Dimensional Vertigo On this stage, M A S H E E N will attempt to waste the player if they get too close to it. It will also camp and attempt to waste the player at any of these locations: # between Checkpoints 2 and 3 # between Checkpoints 3 and 4 # the Crash Ramp to the left of Checkpoint 5 # between Checkpoints 6 and 7 # the Finish Checkpoint Appearances M A S H E E N is the boss car of Rolling with the Big Boys and Suddenly the King Becomes Santa's Little Helper, and will always be present on both of these stages. While locked, M A S H E E N will not be present on any stage before Rolling with the Big Boys. In NFM2, it is also one of the six cars that will always be present on Four Dimensional Vertigo before DR Monstaa is unlocked. Once M A S H E E N is unlocked, it may be present on any stage. Trivia * For convenience, M A S H E E N is occasionally spelled without the space between each character ("MASHEEN"). "Sheen" is also a common short term often used in the Multiplayer version. * M A S H E E N is wordplay on the word machine. It is also a portmanteau of "mash" (from the fact that it mashes things) and "machine". * M A S H E E N is based on a Caterpillar 966D wheel loader. * M A S H E E N is the only car that cannot successfully perform a stunt on a speed bump. On the other hand, it gets a significant speed boost from going over speed bumps, which can be useful for reaching positions in time to intercept other cars. * M A S H E E N can only perform a vertical loop driving off a Big Takeoff or Launch Pad ramp. * M A S H E E N has the largest wheels among all game cars. * At some point before the Car Maker update, M A S H E E N's Endurance was increased due to some changes in physics, which made it virtually indestructible. This was rectified in a following update. * M A S H E E N performs the best Hanged stunt. * M A S H E E N has the highest polygon count out of all game cars, at 204 polygons. This is only 6 polygons below the polygon limit of 210. * M A S H E E N is one of three cars (other two are Formula 7 and Radical One) that has at least two stats maximized. * It is the only vehicle in the NFM series to omit lights (both front and rear). * The only weakness of this huge vehicle is its rear engine compartment. Kamikaze vehicles like Formula 7 and La Vita Crab can give M A S H E E N a huge damage and even force it to fix (On Stages 1-6, 10, 13-16)! Gallery Flying Wrecker.jpg|M A S H E E N wastes DR Monstaa with a Flying Wrecker Flyingwrecker.jpg|M A S H E E N wastes Tornado Shark from above Ss1.png|M A S H E E N wastes High Rider while turning sharply Custom car sandwich.jpg|M A S H E E N and Mighty Eight sandwich a custom car DR. Monstaa dies.png|M A S H E E N wastes DR Monstaa at Rolling with the Big Boys. M A S H E E N vs. Radical One.png|Radical One wasted at the hands of M A S H E E N. Takin' out the trash..png|2nd screenshot of M A S H E E N wasting Radical One. MASHEEN_MEME.png|M A S H E E N meme. GALAXYWALL.png|M A S H E E N mashing Tornado Shark. 049-NFMM-MASHEEN-No-Sells.png|An example of just how tough it is—M A S H E E N being pushed harmlessly by Kool Kat. NFMM-033-King-Missile.png|M A S H E E N launches EL KING into Radical One, wasting the former and doing massive damage to the latter in "Dances with Monsters". MASHEENRaceWin.png|M A S H E E N finishes first in "When in Danger Just Chill Out." Navigation Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Bully Car Category:Boss Car Category:Wasters